


Betrayal

by Ashleybeattie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Dies, Dark Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, Escape, F/M, Female Will Graham, Forced Marriage, Ghost Abigail Hobbs, Girl Will, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal’s past, Kidnapped Will Graham, Killing, Love, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, Menstrual Sex, No Escape, Obsession, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Pregnancy, Transformation, Wendigo, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Wendigo Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will is scared, fem!will, lector manison, possessive, turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleybeattie/pseuds/Ashleybeattie
Summary: Hannibal shows up a Willow’s door saying that Jack needs her. Willow doesn’t know it was a trap.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal and Willow are at the dinner table. She’s on top on the table butt naked as the day she was born. Hannibal is kissing her feet and all the way to her lips. He worships her religiously. Making her his number one priority in his books. She see right threw him. He cares deeply and emotionally towards her. She sees that he wants to take his time with her. Feeling, touching, licking, and kissing her to his memories. To draw in his books. She also see that he worships the ground that she walks on. There is apart of him that wants to eat her. He wants to consume her to have her inside of him. So, every step he takes he can feel her inside. But, he loves her so much he rather marry her then to kill her and eat her. This is my design. 

The kiss feels so heavenly. She knows Hannibal is taking his time not only to his memory. But, he knows that she never done this before. Willow lets out a small moan. Hannibal hands on her skin reminds her of clay. She was just a big blob a clay and Hannibal is the artist. Hands softly rubbing and smoothing just right to form a beautiful masterpiece. Willow lays down on the table her back on the cold surface. But, she doesn’t mind not when Hannibal is touching her. She feels hot when Hannibal kiss her neck and bit her skin softly.

“You taste divine, My dear Willow.” Hannibal whispers quietly. She barely hears him over her heart beating fast. She breathes closing her eyes letting this moment last.

It’s a beautiful dream. It’s one of the rarest dreams that Willow ever has. Most of Willow’s dreams are full of bloody crime scenes and murder victims. This dream is about Hannibal. Hannibal Lecter is her psychiatrist or one of her closest friend. Willow isn’t a social person. She rather keep to herself. But, Hannibal. Oh, Hannibal brings the words out of her. He is the first boy or should she say first man that interest her. Hannibal brings her out of her shell little by little. She trust him the most out of everyone. 

She knows it’s a dream because sadly Hannibal isn’t into her. He is so different then her. He is very well social with people and she’s not. He’s popular among their colleagues and they don’t notice her. The only people who notice her are in Jack Crawford crew and including Alana Bloom.

“Focus on me. Willow.” He said. 

‘He doesn’t want you to think about no one else. Only him. Just him. That’s my design. He wants you all for himself.’ Willow thinks to herself. She opens her eyes. Hannibal is kneeling on the floor. Hannibal is a clean freak but, if Willow is under him. Then he doesn’t care. He worships the ground she walks on. That is my design. 

He spreads her legs open. Looking at her womanhood seeing wet fluids exiting out of her.

“Just my touch alone and your already wet. What a good girl you are.” Hannibal said teasingly. Feeling his excitement in his voice. Willow thinks if Hannibal was a dog. He will wag it’s tail in excitement. Fingers lightly touching her legs. Hannibal pulls Willow to him. Her legs wrapped around his neck. A thought in her mind came to her. She could kill him just like this. Strangle him to death by her legs. She brushed that thought away. She let out a small cry. Hannibal licked softly on her womanhood. She knows she’s wet when they first started. But, now that Hannibal actually started using his mouth on her. She could die happily right now. 

She closed her eyes and she heard a animalistic growl. Her eyes snapped open and in front of her was not Hannibal. But, something dark and has long sharp antlers. The black stag that plague her dreams since it’s first appears with the Chesapeake Ripper. The stag is mocking her. She can hear it’s cold hard laugh.

“No one can have you. Only me!” The stag said darkly. This is my design.

In his hand lies a knife. Willow takes a calming breath and the Ripper slits her throat. She blinks. But, its not her throat that was slit. It was Jack Crawford’s throat. Instead of the stag or Hannibal’s hand that was holding the knife. It’s her’s. She’s the killer. “This is my design.” She said to a dead Jack Crawford body.

Willow wakes up! There’s a knock at her door. She could hear her dogs whining. Wanting whoever’s at her door to come in. She heard them all the way from upstairs. It’s still dark outside but hinting at the morning sunlight is coming soon.

“Just a second.” She yells out loudly to whoever’s at her door. Willow only had a tank top that’s white and shorts. Her white tank sticking to her. Wet sweat is clinging to her. She walks all the way downstairs and towards her front door. Making her way through her pack of dogs. Wagging their tails with excitement. She’s wiping away the sleep from her eyes. Through her curtains she can tell that silhouette that belongs to Hannibal Lecter. Willow blushed. Well speak of the devil.

She opens the door. “Hello, Willow.” She nods. “Dr. Lecter, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here.” She said sleepily and happy to see him. “Sorry to bother you Willow. But, Jack has a case for you. I tried to call you. But, theirs no respond. So, I decided to come over to see if your okay.” I nodded. “Sorry I haven’t looked a my phone yet. It might be on silent mode. Is this about the Chesapeake Ripper case.” Willow said. “I’m afraid so.” Hannibal said. “Why do you think uncle Jack wakes people up on this godly hour.” Willow laughs and Hannibal smiles at her. 

“Okay, just give me a few minutes to get ready.” Hannibal nods. Willow runs upstairs to her room. She peels off her tank top and shorts. She puts on her black bra, new pair of underwear, black jeans, and her blue and white plaid long sleeve shirt. She puts her hair up in a pony tail. As she buttons her shirt she hears the back door opened and then closed. Hannibal must’ve let her dogs out. Good thinking because she doesn’t know when she’ll be back. Jack always makes her stay longer then necessary. She hears footsteps coming up the staircase. Ever so slowly. She puts her socks on and then her shoes. She hears Hannibal getting closer to her bedroom door. She turned her phone on and it reads 6:59 A.M. She laughs. Remembering what Hannibal said. He’s right Jack loves to wake people up at the wrong times. She check and she was right it was on silent mode. Willow hears a creak she looks up to see Hannibal is at her door. “Yeah, Hannibal. I was right it was on silent mode. I’m sorry.” She laughs apologizing to Hannibal. “Jack’s going to kill me.” She rolls her eyes at that and looked to see Hannibal also smiling and looking at her. But, to her it was in odd smile like a dangerous type of smile. Like a Predator stocking it’s prey. It made Willow shiver. She opened her phone. “30 missed calls from Jack and 5 missed calls from you and once from everyone else.’ She tells Hannibal. “Is this a serious case or am I just popular.” She laughs and She walks towards him. Her face in her phone. “Let’s see what Jack has to say in his text. Shall we.” She giggles. She laughs because Jack is always overacting when the Chesapeake Ripper is involved. She stands in front of Hannibal and She opens her text and reads it out loud.

“Willow! Answer your fucking phone! Hannibal is the Chesapeake Ripper! Get out of the house! Run!” Willow said confused. “That can’t be right. Jack must’ve had autocorrect before he sent it. Willow said. But, when she looked into Hannibal’s eyes. The truth is there. ‘I am the Chesapeake Ripper, my dear Willow.’ Willow is shaking and Hannibal took her phone out of her shaking hands and took out the battery from it.

Willow starts to tear up. “No. No. Nononono. Not you. I trusted you.” She started to back up. Tears running down her face. Hannibal walks forward towards his prey. She turns fast to her window. Hannibal was faster. He grabbed her and threw her onto her bed. She starts clawing at Hannibal’s face, neck, arms, anywhere to get herself freed. Didn’t work. She grabbed her lamp and smashed it on Hannibal’s head. Hannibal rolled off of her in pain. She darts fast out of her room. If she gets to her dogs than she’ll be safe and Hannibal knows this. She made it the back door and sadly it was locked. By the time she gotten the locked to finally unlock. Hannibal grabbed her and throw her on the hard wooden floor causing her to black out. Before she did she saw Hannibal and the stag becoming one. She can hear Garret Jacob Hobbs in her ear. “See. See. See. See.” Willow’s eyes rolled back.

Willow starts to come to. Her head is killing her. She looks around her. She still in her house. Her hands and feet tied up. She tries to talk but, her mouth is gagged. Her vision finally clears and sees Hannibal writing something down. “I do apologize for this Willow. I know you wouldn’t come with me willingly. So, I had to tied you up. I knew you’ll be fighting back. As your psychiatrist I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Hannibal finishes writing something and puts it in envelope that reads JACK on it. “I have to apologize for my rudeness. I threw you way to hard on the hard wooden floor and accidentally gave you a small cut. Don’t worry I took care of it.” Willow looked into his eyes and she can see that this wasn’t part of his plan. She can see that his plan was to just to drug her. But, since she fought him he had to be aggressive towards her to keep her safe from him. But, mostly the dangers from herself. Willow tries to calm her breathing and stop the tears running down her face. She can’t deal with this betrayal. She trusted Hannibal. She told him secrets about herself that nobody knows about. She fell in love with Hannibal. She thought she had him figured out but, she was wrong.

“We have a few minutes before uncle Jack gets here. I wish for us to leave before he comes.” Hannibal said and lifts Willow with no problem. They went to the front yard where his car is. The sun is high in the sky. She must’ve been out for a long time. The dogs are running towards them in worry and curiosity as what’s happening to their owner. Willow sees a different car in her driveway. This is not his car it’s a retail car. The trunk is already open. There’s pillow’s and a nice soft blanket. Realization hits Willow hard. Of course Hannibal is going to put her in the trunk. He be caught if she’s in the front seat with him. 

Willow starts wiggle free from his grip. But, sadly it’s pointless because Hannibal has a good hard grip on her. He gently set her down in the trunk. She gives him a dirty look. He pulls out a syringe. Willow eyes it terrified. She starts panicking because this is death that’s coming to her. She moves crazy so he doesn’t give her whatever is in that syringe. But, Hannibal is stronger than her and he successfully hold her down and moves her neck to the side. He pokes her in the neck. He watches the sleeping medicine go into Willow’s veins. Hannibal watches Willow’s eyes start to close. She’s losing consciousness. “Sleep well Willow I’ll check up on you every few hours.” She heard him and then she black out. Letting the darkness consume her.

By the time Jack and the FBI get to Willow’s house. Their late by 20 minutes because there was a small parade. By the time they put up barriers all over Virginia. Willow is long gone. Hannibal took her somewhere. They don’t know where. Thoughts are going through Jack’s mind. Will Willow died and Hannibal eats her from the inside and out. Or will he keep her alive for his torture. Willow’s house is surrounded by caution tape. Everyone is on edge because Jack is yelling at them to find Willow or evidence of Willow might be alive. Alana gathered all the dogs. She only sees six dogs and one is missing. Winston. 

“Jack!” Alana calls to him. Jack goes to her to see what else is wrong. “Their’s only six. There’s supposed to be seven.” Jack took that into action. Jack yelled to see if the tracking device is in Winston. But, sadly they find the tracking device next to a note dressing to Jack Crawford.

Dear Jack Crawford,

By the time you read this. Me and Willow will be gone. I have to thank you for our meeting each other. You practically gave her to me on a sliver platter. Just like Miriam Lass. Unlike Miss. Lass. I’ve taken a great liking to Willow Graham. She would make a beautiful bride to The Chesapeake Ripper. Doesn’t it! Mrs. Willow Lecter has a great ring to it. Don’t worry Jack she’s in great hands. I’ll help her see her becoming. She’s not the broken tea cup that everyone thought she is. I’ll tell you this do come for us. You’ll never find us. I’m saying this so, you don’t go running in circles. Again thank you for my beautiful bride. I’ll take great care of her! I can’t wait to take her into my bed! It will be her first time and I am a gentleman so, I’ll be gentle. I’ll make her forget about you. So, the next time you see her. She has no clue who you are and you’ll be on the table! I do hope this letter gets to you! Also Jack we’ll be seeing you real soon in the future!

From your friend,  
Dr. Hannibal Lecter  
Aka  
The Chesapeake Ripper

Million miles away from Wolf Trap, Virginia. Hannibal is driving down the road to their new destination. Hannibal rolls down the window and Winston has his head poking out the window. Hannibal takes a peek out the back seat. Willow is still sleeping. Her face is calm. No nightmares as he can tell. He face the front to keep on driving. Hannibal has a huge smile on his face. He has his bride all to himself now.


	2. Chapter 2

Time slowed down. Willow breathes slowly. Her and Hannibal are at Garret Jacob Hobbs house. Willow exits the car and starts walking to the door. Hannibal gets out of the car. He’s just watching what will Willow do next. As they walk closer to the door. The door opens and their’s Garrett Jacob Hobbs pushed his wife to the ground. Garret rushes inside and closed the door. Willow runs to Mr. Hobbs wife. Her throat is slit. She grabs Willow’s body calling her for help. Willow tries to stop the bleeding. But, it was to late. She died. Hannibal still standing a few feet away from Willow just watching her. Not doing anything. Just watching her. Willow grabs her gun and kicks the door down. Breaking the door off its hinges. Willow enters the house.

“Garrett Jacob Hobbs FBI!” She yells. Still having the gun raised in case he tries to do something. Hannibal is still outside. Looks at Mr. Hobbs dead wife’s body out of curiosity and slowly walks into the house to watch Willow. 

Willow hears whimpering and cries. “His daughter!” Willow thinks. Gun raised even higher. Ready to shoot at any given time. She comes around the corner and there he was holding his daughter closer to him. A knife at her throat ready to kill. Willow was about to say something but, too late. Garrett Jacob Hobbs slits his daughter throat. Willow shoots Garrett Jacob Hobbs once. Garrett Jacob Hobbs raised his knife high ready to finish his daughter off. Willow shoots him. She keeps on shooting him. Until he is on the ground. Willow shot Hobbs nine time to get him on the ground. Willow puts her gun away and ran to Mr. Hobbs daughter. Willow puts her hand on her throat. Willow starts to panic. Abigail is bleeding out and her cries and whimpering is loud. Willow hears someone talking. She turns to see it’s Garrett Jacob Hobbs. She stares at her hearing his words “See. See. See.” Then at that moment he dies. Willow forces herself to stay focused on Abigail. Hannibal walks in to take everything in. The room is full of blood both Garrett and Abigail. Willow tries to stop Abigail’s bleeding but failing miserably. Hannibal comes over peeling Willow’s hands off of her throat and replaced them with his. Willow breathes heavily.

Sirens are coming in the distance. Hannibal just keeps on watching Willow. Willow trying to not to panic. Hannibal’s left hand is on Abigail’s throat trying to stop the bleeding and his right hand is on Willow’s leg trying to give her comfort. Loud sirens outside the house as both paramedics and FBI rush in. Both Hannibal and Willow agree that she’ll stay and talk to Jack. While Hannibal goes with Abigail to the hospital. 

After talking to Jack and Beverly taking blood samples from her body and clothes. Willow goes home to change into new clothes. She can still smells the Metal blood that lingers under her finger nails. She fed all seven dogs and took them outside to go potty. She locks her back and front door. She gets into her car and drives to the hospital where Hannibal and Abigail are at.

Willow sits down in a empty chair. She’s just watches both Hannibal and Abigail sleep. “This is your family.” Apart of her mind whispers to her. Sleep over took her. A happy dream where she and Hannibal are married and they adopted Abigail as their daughter. They lived in Hannibal’s house with all seven dogs. That’s a good dream. But, all good dreams always have nightmares. 

When Willow wakes up. She sees Abigail’s bed empty. She takes calm breath. “It’s okay! They probably took her to get x-rayed or checked to make sure the stitching is intact. She’s okay.” Willow told herself. But, apart of her has a sick feeling of dread.

Alana comes into the room with red around her eye’s. It looked like she has been crying. Willow heart sank. “She didn’t make it did she?” Willow said. Her heart was breaking. Alana shook her head no. Willow couldn’t stop her tears from her eye’s. Alana pulled Willow into her arms. “It’s all my fault. I couldn’t save her. It’s all my fault. I could’ve save her from her father. It’s all my fault.” Willow burst into tears having a full on panic. Alana just hold on to her. Willow screamed, punch, kicked, and cried, and screamed more into Alana shoulder. Alana just holds her tightly. “Willow it’s not your fault. You didn’t know okay. We all didn’t know. This sometimes happens. We all have no control on who lives or dies. You did your best to keep her alive.” Alana cried into Willow’s shoulder and Willow’s in hers. Both woman on the floor crying their eyes out.

It took an hour for Willow to stop crying. All Willow wanted was to go home and crawl under her covers with her dogs surrounding her. But, Jack wanted her to answer questions. Alana yells at Jack. “Can’t you see she’s in pain. She needs to go home. She can go home and come back tomorrow when her head is cleared.” Alana yells tears in her eyes threatening to come down at an minute. “I think it’s up to Willow if she wants to go home or stay. Not yours.” Jack said and Alana looks like she’s about to pull out a knife and go to town on Jack. “I think it’s better to talk now then later.” She turns to Alana. “Just to get it over and done with.” Alana nodded. “Do you want me to stay or do you wish Hannibal next to you.” Alana said softly as if talking to a crying child. “I think it’s best to have Hannibal. I mean he was there with me. He can help me back track my story.” Willow said trying to stay calm. This whole situation is stressing her out badly. 

Willow, Hannibal, and Jack are in Jack’s office. Jack in his office chair while Willow and Hannibal are in chairs in front of Jack’s desk. Willow lets out a breath that she was holding for in for a long time. “And that’s your side of the story right Willow.” Willow nodded. Jack nodded his head. He turns his head to face Hannibal. “Now till me your side of the story Dr. Lecter.” Jack said. Just as Hannibal about to begin to tell his side of the story. There’s a loud sound. It was like animal sound. Willow turns her head towards the sound. There stands a huge black stag. “Uhm Jack!” Willow yells. “— then I decided to get out of the car…” Willow starts to panic. “Can you hear me there’s a stag at the door.” Willow yells waving her hands in the air and in their faces. “— she lays there dead. She bled out before we could help her out…” She breathes and calmly gets up from her seat. She decided that she’ll follows the stag wherever it was taking her. One moment she’s at the FBI office and then she’s in the forest. She follows the stag until they get to the water.

Her fishing stop. This is her happy place. She feels like she was in a trance. She stands still. She breathes. Until she sees something raising little by little out of the water. First a top of a head and a slit neck pouring out of blood. Then, arms, a young woman’s body, legs, then, lastly her feet. The young girl was Abigail. Willow’s eyes widen out of fear. Abigail was wearing a beautiful white dress that was cover in blood. She walk towards Willow walking on water. 

“Why? Why? Why? Why didn’t you save me? You were right there with the gun. You could’ve saved me. But, no you made me die.” She said scaring Willow. Every-time Abigail talks blood comes out of her mouth and her slit throat. Willow turns around and she starts to run. “You can run but, he will get you. He will have what he wants.” She screamed out loud laughing. Willow runs and runs. She can still hear her horrifying bloody laugh. She ran into something or someone. She looks up it was Hannibal. She wrapped her arms around him. 

“Hannibal! Help me please, I’m scared. I need help. Hannibal!” Willow screamed and tears running down her face. “Shhhh. My dear. Everything’s going to be okay. I’m here.” Hannibal said while pulling something out of his pocket. It a syringe full of liquid. Willow backs away slowly shaking her head. “He’s coming for you.” Abigail’s whispers into her ear. Before Willow had a chance to run. Hannibal pushed her into the ground. He gotten on top of her. Willow tries to fight him off. But, it did nothing. Hannibal pushed the needle into her arm. She can feel the burning hot liquid that pours into her body. 

She pushes him away. She starts crawling away from him. “It’s too late for you. You’re his bride.” Abigail said laughing. “There’s no escaping Hannibal. No one escapes his wrath. You are his now and forever.” Abigail whispers into her ear. Then, darkness consumes her.

Willow starts to wake up. The sun shining in her eye’s. She turns over. She groaned in pain. The back of her head is killing her. She rubs her left hand on her head. She felt something hard and cold on her finger. She looks at her hand. There on her finger was a diamond ring. It was very beautiful. It shines and sparkles in the sunlight. The diamonds are red as blood. The band on the ring has thorns wrapped around it. The thorn is engraved into the ring. So it looks like a rose. A symbol of eternal Love. 

She starts to remember what exactly happened to her. Hannibal is the killer that they been looking for nearly two years. It’s been one year that Abigail died. Just then a memory came to play.

She’s standing in front of a church. She looks at her outfit. She’s wearing a beautiful white wedding dress that goes to her knees. The dress has lacy long sleeves that go to her wrist. She’s wearing long heels that are white. She breathes. She feels a presence beside her. She look to her left and there stands Hannibal in a black tux. “Are you ready my dear Willow.” Hannibal said. Willow confused but, nodded. Hannibal wrapped her left arm around his arm and they walk towards the entrance of the church.

They enter the chapel and walk down the empty church. At the end of the aisle is a pastor. Once they get to the end of the aisle the pastor starts talking. “We are gather here today to witness these two in marriage.” The pastor said. ‘This must be a dream. Come on Willow! It’s just a dream. This can’t be real just play along. You had this dream before. Come on you can do this.” She thinks and lets out a breath. “Do you Hannibal Lecter take Willow Graham as your bride. In sickness and in health. Until death do you part.” The pastor said. “I do.” Hannibal said smiling. He slipped a beautiful diamond ring on her ring finger. 

Willow breathes slowly. “And do you Willow Graham take Hannibal Lecter as your husband. In sickness and in health. Until death do you part.” He said. Willow close her eyes takes a big breath. She open her eyes and exhaled. She looked straight in to Hannibal’s eyes. “I do.” She said. She also slips a ring on Hannibal’s finger. Hannibal’s smile gotten bigger. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” The pastor said. Hannibal leans down and kissed her lips. To Willow it felt weird. To her the kiss felt to real. The taste of his lips, the taste of saliva, the feel of teeth, and his touch of his hands on her felt too real as well. 

After their wedding was done Hannibal paid the pastor money and out the door they go. They walk to the car. There was Winston sticking his head out of the window. Willow turns towards Hannibal about to say something. But, Hannibal put his hand on her mouth so she wouldn’t talk. Willow felt a pinch on her arm and looked down. Hannibal is giving her a shot. Darkness consumes her.

She breathes. She thought it was a dream. But, no it was real. She had actually married Hannibal. He drug her to make her believed it was just a dream. Fresh new tears starts to run down her face.

“I see that your finally awake.” A voice said loudly. She’s startled. She turns to see Hannibal with what looks like a sketch book and a pencil in hand. She breathes deeply. She’s face to face with The Chesapeake Ripper. She has no weapon to defend herself against Hannibal. Hannibal stands up and set the sketch book down with the pencil. 

“How are you feeling Willow.” Hannibal checks Willow’s head to make sure to was fully heals. It was already been healed. He just wanted to have a reason to touch her soft skin. 

“How long have I’ve been out.” She said tears already escaping her eyes. Hannibal leans into Willow’s hair breathes in Willow’s scent. “A week.” He whispers into her ear. Still inhaling her sweet beautiful scent of her body. 

“I’ve been out that long.” Willow made eye contact with Hannibal. “You have a nasty cut that need to be healed.” Willow gave him a nasty look. “You mean one that you created. Because I can recall that you’re the one who threw me to the ground.” Willow said with venom in her tone. Hannibal nodded. His face looks grim. “And I do apologize. But, it was necessary when you tried to fight me.” Hannibal said and Willow laughs. “Hahaha. Yeah right. Save your apologies because I know you don’t mean it.” She said angered by seeing his face. “How about we go and eat breakfast.” Willow laughs coldly. “I’m not hungry.” Willow said. Hannibal just about to say something when Willow’s belly growls. “I think you are.” Hannibal said. Hannibal holds out his hand out to her. She doesn’t take it. “Come down for breakfast and once you finish eating. There’s a special someone who’s been wanting to see you.” Willow still not taking his hand. “Will come with me or I’ll carry you all the way downstairs.” Willow laughs. “Your not serious! And to you it’s Willow. Only special and close friends are allowed to call me Will.” She replied venomously. It was a staring contest. Until Hannibal removed to covers off of her. Willow is still wearing the wedding dress and heels from her dream. Willow can also sees a chain locked on her right ankle with a longer chain that leads outside the door. Why haven’t she felt it before. Hannibal took Willow’s arm wrapped it around his neck and took his other arm and put it underneath Willow’s legs. He’s carrying her bridal style. Willow blush. Hannibal whispers into her ear. “Your my beautiful bride. My dear Willow. The groom always take care of his bride.” He laughs.


End file.
